Von gebrochenen Herzen und verführerischem Obst
by very.loud
Summary: ViB, LisaRokko. Drei Jahre nach ihrer Hochzeit mit David Seidel steht Lisa vor Entscheidungen, die getroffen werden müssen, um ihr persönliches Märchen zu retten.
1. Prolog: Es war einmal

**Prolog: Es war einmal...**

_Lisa Plenske hatte einen Traum. Wenn sie groß wäre, würde sie einen Prinzen heiraten, mit ihm auf sein Schloss ziehen, viele Kinder mit ihm bekommen und glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende mit ihm sein. Ihr Prinz hieß David und nachdem sie viele Gefahren gemeinsam bestanden hatten, bat er sie, seine Frau zu werden. Lisa war überglücklich und schon bald hatten sie sich auf sein Schloss auf Sylt zurück gezogen. Als ihre erste Tochter Lena auf die Welt kam, war das Glück für Lisa Plenske perfekt. _

_Leider lebten David und Lisa nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit glücklich mit einander. David entpuppte sich als Prinz, der viele Prinzessinnen glücklich machen wollte. Und so war Lisas Märchen schon nach 3 Jahren zu Ende... _

Nach drei Affären von David, über die sie alles auf der Boulevardseite der Tageszeitung hatte nachlesen können, hatten sie gemeinsam beschlossen, sich wieder zu trennen. Lisa zog mit ihrer kleinen Tochter Lena und gebrochenem Herzen zurück nach Göberitz. David blieb auf Sylt.

In ihr altes Kinderzimmer bei ihren Eltern wollte sie aber nicht zurück. Das wäre auch gar nicht gegangen, schließlich hatte sie auch noch Lena. Für ein paar Wochen blieb sie dennoch hier und genoss es, von ihren Eltern umsorgt zu werden, während sie sich nach einer passenden Wohnung in Berlin umsah. Diese sollte möglichst zentral liegen, denn Lisa wollte wieder bei Kerima anfangen. Sie war noch immer Mehrheitseignerin, hatte die Geschäftsleitung aber für weitere drei Jahre an Friedrich Seidel abgegeben, der damals dankend angenommen hatte, nun aber doch endlich in den verdienten Ruhestand treten wollte. In seiner Beziehung zu Laura gab es auch einiges zu kitten, was sicher mehr Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde. Am Ende sind die Seidelmänner sich doch alle sehr ähnlich, dachte Lisa bitter. Ob auch nur ein Seidel jemals treu sein konnte?

Eine Wohnung hatte sie nach kurzer Zeit gefunden: wunderschön gelegen in den Hackeschen Höfen, nicht ganz billig, aber das konnte sie sich als Chefin von Kerima nun wirklich leisten. Wohnzimmer, Schlafzimmer, mittelgroßes Bad, eine kleine Küche und ein kleines Kinderzimmer - mehr brauchten Lena und Lisa im Moment nicht. Und bis zum Potsdamer Platz war es gar nicht so weit. Zum Glück hatte sie auch schnell einen Kindergartenplatz für Lena gefunden.

Das schlimmste stand ihr jedoch noch bevor: Kerima steckte in einer Krise, aus der ihr nur einer wieder raushelfen konnte. Sie musste Rokko zurück holen. Würde er überhaupt noch mit ihr reden? Würde er zurück kommen? Oder würde er Lisas Wunsch abschlagen und sie stehen lassen? Verübeln könnte sie ihm das nicht. Zu sehr hatte sie ihn vor drei Jahren verletzt. Zum Glück war er noch immer in Berlin. Rokko arbeitete für einen Musiksender. So viel hatte sie bereits in Erfahrung bringen können. Und morgen würde sie zum Sender nach Friedrichshain fahren, um ihn zu überzeugen, wieder mit ihr zusammen zu arbeiten.


	2. 1 Kann ick Ihnen helfen?

**1.Kapitel: Kann ick ihnen helfen?**

Es war ein sonniger Septembertag, als Lisa Plenske in die S-Bahn stieg, um zur Warschauer Straße zu fahren. Von dort aus müsste sie noch ein Stück laufen, um zum Sender zu kommen. Gegen 10 stand sie in der Lobby und sah sich um. Sie trug einen schwarzen, knielangen Rock, der nach unten weiter wurde und einen schwarzen Cordblazer über einem engen, roten T-Shirt. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz hochgebunden. Lisa rückte sich ihre Brille gerade und ging auf den Pförtner zu.

"Kann ick ihnen helfen?" fragte dieser sie halbwegs freundlich.

"Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Lisa Plenske. Ich bin Geschäftsführerin von Kerima Moda." Sie überreichte ihm eine Visitenkarte. "Ich bin auf der Suche nach Rokko Kowalski."

"Kowalski. Ick weeß nich, ob der heute hier is'. Aber ick kann ja ma' durchklingeln."

"Nein! Also, ich würde viel lieber gleich zu ihm gehen. Es ist eine Art Überraschung."

Der Pförtner musterte sie von oben bis unten.

"Bitte?" flehte Lisa ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Na denn jeh'n se ma rin. 3.Stock rechts."

"Vielen Dank." Lisa lächelte ihn an und ging zum Fahrstuhl.

Während der Fahrstuhl nach oben fuhr, schossen ihr Tausende von Gedanken durch den Kopf. Ob sie sich doch lieber hätte anmelden lassen sollen. Ob ein Anruf nicht besser gewesen wäre. Ob er überhaupt noch mit ihr reden würde. Nervös strich sie ihren Rock glatt. Dann war sie auch schon oben und verließ leicht zitternd den Fahrstuhl.

"Du bist die Chefin von Kerima", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. "Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen, Lisa Plenske!"

Sie wandte sich nach rechts um und lief an einigen Türen vorbei, bevor sie Rokkos Namen auf einem Schildchen entdeckt. "R. Kowalski - Public Marketing". Sie atmete tief ein und wollte gerade anklopfen, als plötzlich jemand hinter ihr stand.

"H..Hallo" kam es etwas gebrochen von hinten.

Lisa drehte sich langsam um und sah direkt in Rokkos dunkle Augen. Er versuchte ein Lächeln und sah sie fragend an.

"Herr Kowalski! Hallo. Ich..em...ich war auf der Suche nach Ihnen." Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen, doch er ignorierte die Geste.

"Ja, dann haben Sie mich ja gefunden. Kommen Sie doch rein." Er griff an ihr vorbei nach der Türklinke, öffnete die Tür, stieß sie auf, und deutete ihr, hinein zu gehen. Lisa ging ihm voran in sein Büro und stand nun etwas verloren in dem weiträumigen, hellen Zimmer.

"Bitte", er zeigte auf die kleine Sitzecke schräg gegenüber des Schreibtisches, "setzen Sie sich doch. Kann ich Ihnen eine Kaffee anbieten."

"Nein, danke. Herr Kowalski, ich.. ich muss mit Ihnen reden."

Er setzte sich gegenüber von ihr auf einen Sessel.

"Was gibt es denn?"

Lisa räusperte sich, bevor sie zu sprechen begann. "Herr Kowalski, ich möchte Sie bitten, zu Kerima zurück zu kommen."

Er sah sie lange an und sagte nichts. Lisa wusste nicht, wohin sie sehen sollte, blickte ihm in die Augen, dann wieder weg, sah sich seinen Schreibtisch an, sah ihn wieder an. Dann versuchte sie es erneut.

"Die neue Kollektion ist toll, aber wir haben niemanden, der sie auch nur halbwegs angemessen vermarkten könnte. Hugo hat alle bisherigen Marketingleiter in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Jeder hat uns bisher nach spätestens einem Monat verlassen oder wurde von Hugo hinausgejagt. Herr Kowalski, Kerima braucht Sie."

Sie sah ihn flehend an und sagte dann noch schnell: "Ich brauche Sie."

"Okay. Ich bin dabei", antwortete Rokko mit einem halben Grinsen. "Ich wollte hier sowieso gerade zusammen packen."

Lisa strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. "Wann können Sie bei Kerima anfangen?"

"Morgen?"

"Das wäre wunderbar!"

Rokko erhob sich lächelnd aus seinem Sessel. "Ja, dann werd ich sie jetzt hinausbegleiten. Ich muss nämlich noch ein paar Sachen fertig stellen, wenn ich schon morgen anfangen soll."

Lisa stand ebenfalls auf, ging auf Rokko zu, und wollte ihm erst die Hand reichen, entschied sich dann aber doch, ihn zu umarmen. Rokko war davon etwas überrumpelt und erwiderte nur zögerlich die Umarmung. Lisa löste sich wieder von ihm und sah ihn dann wieder an.

"Vielen, vielen Dank, Herr Kowalski."

"Nichts zu danken, Frau Plenske... ähm, Seidel." Er sah nun wieder ein bisschen traurig aus.

Auch Lisas Gesicht war nicht mehr so fröhlich wie zuvor. "Plenske. Wieder. Es hat sich ausgeseidelt."

Rokko sah sie fragend an, doch Lisa gab ihm heute keine Erklärung dafür, warum sie ihren alten Mädchennamen wieder angenommen hatte. Statt dessen verabschiedete sie sich.

"Bis morgen, Herr Kowalski. Ich freue mich, auf unsere Zusammenarbeit."

Rokko verabschiedete sich mit einem Handschlag und geleitete Lisa aus dem Büro.

"Ja, bis morgen", sagte er noch, bevor er die Tür hinter ihr schloss.

Sofort machte er sich nun daran, all seine Sachen in einen Karton zu packen, bevor er zu seinem Chef ging und um eine sofortige Kündigung bat. Zum Glück waren sie gut befreundet, so dass ihm sein Wunsch sogleich gewährt wurde. Rokkos Assistentin Juli würde ab sofort das Marketing übernehmen.

Lisa ihrerseits lief mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln wieder zum Bahnhof Warschauer Straße und stieg dort in die U-Bahn ein, um zu Kerima zu fahren. Dort erledigte sie nur noch einige dringendere Arbeiten, und berichtete Max, der noch immer als Personalchef bei Kerima war, dass sie einen neuen Marketingchef gefunden hatte. Rokko Kowalski würde zu Kerima zurückkehren. Max atmete erleichtert auf, denn mittlerweile war Kerima so verschrien, dass sich kaum noch fähige Marketingleute beworben hatten.

"Das ist ja großartig!"

"Ja, das ist es", lächelte Lisa. "Setzt du dann bitte seinen Arbeitsvertrag auf, damit er ihn gleich morgen unterschreiben kann?"

"Natürlich, Chefin", grinste Max. "Und bei dir alles klar?", fragte er sie leicht besorgt.

"Ja, klar. Es muss ja. Aber ich geh für heute nach Hause. Der Kindergarten hat gerade angerufen, dass Lena abgeholt werden muss."

"Okay, geh nach Hause. Wenn was ist, bin ich da."

"Danke, Max." Lisa lächelte und verließ sein Büro. Sie holte nur noch ihre Tasche aus dem Büro und fuhr dann schnell zum Kindergarten um Lena abzuholen. Dort wartete schon eine entrüstete Erzieherin auf sie.

"Frau Plenske, Lena ist erkältet. So können wir sie nicht hier behalten. Da steckt sie noch alle anderen an. Sie muss morgen zu Hause bleiben."

Als sie mit dem Kinderwagen nach Hause ging. seufzte Lisa. "Arbeit und Kind und kein Vater, der mir ein bisschen Arbeit hätte abnehmen können - da müssen wir jetzt durch Lena. Vielleicht kann ja Opa morgen einspringen..."


	3. 2 Rückkehr des polnischen Boxers

**2.Kapitel: Rückkehr des polnischen Boxers**

Opa Bernd konnte einspringen. Aber nicht gleich am Morgen, weil er noch einen wichtigen Arzttermin hatte. Also nahm Lisa Lena erst mal mit zu Kerima. Am Morgen stand Lisa mit dem Tragesitz, in dem Lena saß, und behängt mit ihrer Tasche, sowie einer riesigen rosa Tasche voll mit Windeln, Spielzeug, Breigläschen und Fläschchen vor dem Fahrstuhl und versuchte verzweifelt den Knopf zu drücken, um den Fahrstuhl zu rufen. Doch da drückte auch schon jemand auf den Knopf.

"Gute Morgen, Frau Plenske", begrüßte sie Rokko fröhlich. Er war gerade mit seinem City Roller angekommen und hatte diesen beim Pförtner abgegeben.

"Rokko! Also, Herr Kowalski, guten Morgen!" Sie lächelte ihn etwas verlegen an.

Rokko blickte neugierig in den Tragesitz.

"Und das ist?"

"Lena, meine Tochter."

"Und schon so wunderschön wie ihre Mama", sagte Rokko leise, während er das kleine Mädchen anlächelte.

Rokko nahm ihr die Kleine ab und gemeinsam fuhren sie nach oben. Am Catering kochte Helga Plenske schon Kaffee und schmierte Brote für die Belegschaft.

"Ach, Guten Morgen, Herr Kowalski!" strahlte sie Lisas Begleiter freundlich an. "Und meine beiden Mädchen, euch auch einen guten Morgen. Geben Sie mir doch mal mein Krümelchen, Herr Kowalski."

Helga strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, ganz die stolze Oma.

"Guten Morgen, Frau Plenske", begrüßte sie Rokko freundlich und überreichte ihr den Tragesitz. Er nahm sich die Tasse Kaffee, die Helga ihm hingestellt hatte - in seiner angestammten Tasse, ganz so, wie er den Kaffee am liebsten mochte.

"Morgen, Mama", begrüßte Lisa ihre Mutter, während diese schon damit beschäftigt war, Lena aus ihrer warmen Jacke zu befreien. "Kannst du vielleicht kurz auf Lena aufpassen?"

"Aber natürlich, Mäuschen!"

"Mama! Du sollst mich doch nicht immer Mäuschen nennen. Jedenfalls nicht in der Firma." Lisa, leicht verlegen, überreichte die rosa Tasche ihrer Mutter, gab ihrer kleinen Tochter noch schnell einen Kuss, strich ihre blonden Haare glatt und wandte sich dann wieder an Rokko, der die Szene mit einem Lächeln verfolgt hatte.

"Sind sie bereit, Herr Kowalski?" fragte sie ihn mit einem Lächeln.

"Aye, Captain!" antwortete dieser gewohnt verspielt und "salutierte" vor ihr.

"Na dann, bereit machen zum Entern", grinste Lisa.

Rokko stellte die Tasse auf dem Tresen ab und gemeinsam gingen sie zuerst zu Max, damit Rokko dort seinen neuen Arbeitsvertrag unterschreiben konnte. Max begrüßte den alten neuen Arbeitskollegen mit Handschlag und wünschte ihm alles Gute.

Danach ging es zu seinem alten Büro. Lisa öffnete die Tür.

"Willkommen zurück", sagte sie. "Sie können sich erst mal einrichten. Die erste Besprechung ist um 11 in Hugos Atelier."

"Okay. Bis dann." Rokko winkte kurz und verschwand dann in seinem Büro.

Lisa war froh, ihr altes Team fast komplett wieder beisammen zu haben. Nur David fehlte. Aber der fehlte sowieso in vielen Bereichen. Da kam es auf einen mehr oder weniger auch nicht mehr an. Lisa lief zurück zum Catering, um sich um Lena zu kümmern.

"Ach, Mäuschen, der Herr Kowalski ist noch immer genauso charmant wie vor zwei Jahren. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn du ihn und nicht David... also..."

"Mama! Schhhh! Das hat hier nichts zu suchen."

Lisa nahm Lena in den Arm.

"Was hat Lena eigentlich", versuchte Helga das Thema zu wechseln.

"Schnupfen. Den hat sie sich im Kindergarten eingefangen. Und nun kann sie erst wieder hin, wenn sie vollkommen gesund ist. Zum Glück kann Papa ja auf sie aufpassen."

Lisa strich ihrer kleinen besorgt über die Haare.

"Mama, kann ich vielleicht einen Pfefferminztee haben?"

"Natürlich. Ich koch dir schnell einen."

"Danke."

Dann stand sie auf und lief mit Lena auf dem Arm in ihr Büro, stellte aber fest, dass sie mit der Kleinen natürlich schlecht arbeiten konnte und entschloss sich dann dazu, mit ihr ein wenig durch die Büros zu laufen. Es gab sowieso noch ein paar Absprachen zu treffen.

Zuerst ging sie zu Max, der Lena mit einem leicht dümmlichen Grinsen und "Na, wer ist denn heute hier zu Besuch?" begrüßte. Lena lachte trotz Schnupfen ihren Onkel Max an. Sie rief "Max!" und streckte ihm ihre kleinen Ärmchen entgegen. Max nahm sie auf den Arm.

"Max, welche Stellen sind noch unbesetzt?"

"Ok, also wieder geschäftliches. Lass mich überlegen. Marketing ist besetzt. Vertrieb auch. Was fehlt ist ein zweiter Geschäftsführer, wenigstens so lange, wie du nur halbtags hier bist."

Lisa überlegte, doch ihr fiel niemand ein, der die Stelle besetzen könnte und sofort im Geschäft wäre, ohne sich lange einarbeiten zu müssen.

"Hast du überlegt, David zu bitten, wenigstens kurz auszuhelfen?"

"Ja", kam es leise von Lisa. "Eine bessere Lösung ist mir leider auch nicht eingefallen. Die Frage ist jedoch, ob er überhaupt zurückkommen wollen würde."

"Und was ist mit dir?" Max war besorgt. So still hatte er Lisa nicht mehr gesehen, seit dem Tag, an dem sie von Sylt gekommen war.

"Was soll mit mir sein?"

"Würdest du es ertragen, ihn ständig um dich zu haben?"

"Ach, Max, alles für die Firma, nicht wahr?" Lisa zwang sich zu lächeln. "Kannst du... kannst du ihn vielleicht fragen?"

Max, immer noch mit Lena auf dem Arm, kam zu ihr und legte seinen linken Arm um sie. "Ich mach's Lisa."

"Danke." Dann nahm sie ihm Lena wieder ab, die langsam unruhig wurde. "Ich werd dann mal kurz zu Hugo. Denkst du an die Besprechung um 11 im Atelier?"

"Klar. Bis dann."

"Bis dann." Lisa ging mit Lena auf dem Arm raus. Die Kleine wollte aber nicht mehr nur rumgetragen werden und forderte beständig nach unten gelassen zu werden. Also tippelte Lena jetzt an Lisas Hand in Richtung Hugos Atelier. Dort angekommen riss sich Lena von Lisas Hand los und wollte auf Hugo zustürmen, stolperte aber über ihre eigenen kleinen Beinchen und stürzte. Nicht schwer, aber schlimm genug, um Hugos Mitleid zu erhaschen.

"Mon dieu! Meine kleine Prinzessin!" Er lief schnell zu ihr und hob sie auf. Da lachte sie auch schon wieder. "Guten Morgen, Lisa," begrüßte er seine Chefin mit einem Kuss auf die Wange. "Was beschert mir eure zauberhafte Anwesenheit?"

"Morgen, Hugo. Ich wollte dich nur daran erinnern, dass wir nachher die Besprechung wegen der Vermarktung bei dir haben."

"Ach, haben wir denn einen Marketingleiter?" fragte Hugo spitz.

"Ja, den besten, den du dir vorstellen kannst: Rokko Kowalski."

"Herr Kowalski ist zurück? Das ist in der Tat erfreulich. Dann kriegen wir vielleicht doch noch unser Happy End."

"Wie meinst du das jetzt?", fragte Lisa verdutzt.

Doch Hugo lächelte nur wissend und scheuchte sie dann auch schon wieder hinaus. "Husch, husch, raus mit euch, sonst werde ich bis zur Besprechung nicht mehr fertig."

Um halb elf begab sich Lisa mit Lena zum Catering, Lena immer noch an ihrer Hand. Helga kochte gerade Kaffee, während einige aus der Belegschaft Rokko freudig zurück begrüßten.

"Herr Kowalski ist kaum zurück und schon wieder so beliebt wie früher!" sagte Helga zu Lisa, als sie ihr den Tee reichte.

Lisa sah zu Rokko und lächelte ihn an. Ja, mit Rokko kam neuer Schwung in Kerima. Sie setzte Lena auf den Tresen und setzte sich dann auf den Barhocker neben Rokko, um ihren Tee zu trinken. Mit der linken Hand hielt sie Lena fest. Die kleine bekam prompt eine Flasche von ihrer stolzen Oma in die Hand gedrückt und nuckelte zufrieden daran. Da ging die Fahrstuhltür auf und Bernd Plenske stand vor ihnen.

"Ach, guck, Schnattchen, dein polnischer Boxer ist auch wieder da!" rief er aus, als er bei Lisa angekommen war und ihr einen Begrüßungskuss gab.

"Tag, Herr Plenske", begrüßte Rokko ihn.

Lisa war leicht verlegen. Rokko war ja gar nicht mehr ihr was auch immer. Schnell versuchte sie das Thema zu wechseln. "Papa, danke, dass du dich um Lena kümmerst. Hier ist mein Schlüssel. Ich bin vermutlich erst spät zu Hause. Ich hoffe, das ist okay?"

"Ach, Schnattchen, lass dir man Zeit. Ich kümmer' mich ja gern um die kleene Maus."

Lisa zog Lena schnell an und schloss sie zum Abschied fest in ihre Arme. "Mach's gut mein Lenalein, der Opa geht jetzt mit dir nach Hause."

Und schon zog Bernd mit umgehängter rosa Tasche und Lena im Tragesitz los, nachdem er sich von Helga und Lisa verabschiedet hatte.

Die Besprechung bei Hugo verlief gut, vielleicht sogar geradezu grandios. Hugo präsentierte seine Entwürfe und Ideen und Rokko machte sich Notizen. Je weiter die Besprechung voranging, desto mehr leuchteten seine Augen. Lisa bemerkte die Begeisterung sehr wohl und war froh, dass sie der Präsentation der Frühjahrskollektion ein ganzes Stück näher waren. In 6 Wochen müsste alles stehen - und zum ersten Mal war sie sich sicher, dass sie es schaffen würden.

Am Nachmittag arbeitete jeder in seinem Büro. Lisa hatte einige Telefonate mit Flagshipstores in London und Moskau zu führen und rechnete die Produktionskosten zum zweiten Mal durch. Gegen 5 klappte sie auch die letzte Mappe zu und beschloss nach Hause zu gehen. Sie zog ihren Cordblazer an und nahm ihre Tasche. Sie verließ ihr Büro und kam auf dem Weg nach draußen an Rokkos Büro vorbei. Heimlich schielte sie durch die Glastür und sah, dass er geschäftig am Schreibtisch saß und etwas skizzierte. Vorsichtig klopfte sie. Er blickte auf und bat sie mit einer Handbewegung reinzukommen. Lisa öffnete die Tür. Sie stand etwas unentschlossen in Rokkos Büro.

"Was gibt's denn?" fragte dieser fröhlich.

"Ich wollte mich nur verabschieden. Ich geh jetzt nach Hause. Lena muss bald ins Bett und ich wollte ihr wenigstens noch gute Nacht sagen." Eine kurze Pause, in der sie eine Zettel aus ihrer Tasche holte, bevor sie weitersprach: "Hier ist meine Telefonnummer und meine Adresse - falls es irgendwas wichtiges zu bereden gibt." Sie reichte ihm den Zettel und sah ein wenig verlegen zu Boden. "Danke, dass du hier bist", fügte sie schließlich noch leise hinzu.

Als er sah, dass ihr ein paar Tränen die Wangen hinunterkullerten, stand Rokko auf und umrundete seinen Schreibtisch. Er kam auf sie zu, umarmte sie fest und blickte ihr dann wieder in die Augen. "Lisa, ich könnte dich nie im Stich lassen." Dann zog er ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche und tupfte vorsichtig ihre Tränen weg. "Und nun ab nach Hause zu deiner süßen Tochter." Mit seiner rechten Hand auf ihrem Rücken geleitete er sie noch aus seinem Büro zum Fahrstuhl und verabschiedete sich dort mit einer kurzen Umarmung von ihr.

"Gute Nacht, Rokko."

"Nacht, Lisa."

Als Lisa im Fahrstuhl verschwunden war, ging Rokko zurück in sein Büro, schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich daran. Er atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Er würde Lisa beiseite stehen in den nächsten Wochen. Er würde ihr ein guter Freund sein. Aber er war auch schon wieder dabei, sein Herz an Lisa zu verlieren. Wenn er daran dachte, dass Lena seine Tochter sein könnte... Aber daran wollte er heute lieber nicht denken.


	4. 3 Zum Bleiben verführt

**3. Kapitel: Zum Bleiben verführt**

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen hervorragend. Lisa und Rokko arbeiteten sehr gut zusammen, die Präsentation nahm immer mehr Form an. Gemeinsam suchten sie nach einer passenden Location, hatten aber noch nicht das richtige Gefunden.

Ihre persönliche Beziehung ging nur ein wenig mehr über eine reguläre Freundschaft hinaus. Immer wieder hielten sie sich bei den Händen. Rokko war oft bei Lisa zu Hause, um noch letzte Arbeiten zu erledigen. Dann kochten sie gemeinsam und während Rokko den Abwasch machte, brachte Lisa Lena ins Bett. Manchmal tauschten sie auch die Rollen. Einmal hatte Lisa in der Tür gestanden, als Rokko der Kleinen eine Geschichte von Pittiplatsch, Moppi und Schnatterinchen vorgelesen hatte: natürlich mit unterschiedlichen Stimmen und viel, viel Gefühl. Es hatte Lisa viel Mühe gekostet, nicht laut loszulachen, als Rokko einen perfekten, koboldischen Pittiplatsch gab.

Doch den nächsten logischen Schritt machten sie nicht. Es war fast wie ein Tanz für die beiden. Machte Rokko einen Schritt nach vorn, ging Lisa einen Schritt zurück und umgekehrt - aus Angst davor wieder verletzt zu werden. Denn beide wussten, was es hieß, ein gebrochenes Herz zu haben.

Drei Wochen vor der Präsentation wollten sich Rokko und Lisa einige der Locations ansehen, die Rokko ohne Lisa besucht hatte. Und so klingelte es und Lisa eilte zur Tür. Ein grinsender Rokko samt großem Blumenstrauß stand vor ihr. "Können wir?"

Lisa schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Rokko, es tut mir so leid. Der Babysitter hat gerade abgesagt und meine Eltern sind im Urlaub... ich kann nicht weggehen."

"Ja, also, dann arbeiten wir doch einfach hier", schlug er ihr vor.

"Gern, wenn du willst."

Und ob er wollte. Den ganzen Tag hatte er sich schon auf einen gemeinsamen Abend mit Lisa gefreut. Den würde er sich jetzt nicht mehr nehmen lassen. Er überreichte Lisa den Blumenstrauß. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete den Duft der Blumen ein. Geh doch schon mal ins Wohnzimmer. Ich komm gleich nach. Lisa suchte schnell nach einer großen Vase, füllte diese mit Wasser und stellte die Blumen hinein. So schön. Es war lange her, dass ihr ein Mann Blumen geschenkt hatte, abgesehen von ihrem Vater. Sie nahm die Vase und ging damit ins Wohnzimmer. Die Vase fand auf dem großen Esstisch Platz. Arbeiten könnten sie auch am Couchtisch.

"Die Blumen sind wunderschön."

Rokko lächelte. Lisa nahm auf der Couch neben ihm Platz.

"Danke, dass du Verständnis hast dafür, dass ich heute Abend nicht weg kann."

"Hey, mach dir keine Sorgen, wir können wirklich auch gut von hier aus erledigen. Ich habe Fotos von den möglichen Locations gemacht. Die sind alle auf meinem USB-Stick. Wir brauchen also nur eine Computer."

"Ich hol meinen Laptop. Moment."

Lisa stand auf, ging Richtung Schlafzimmer und war nach kurzer Zeit wieder mit dem Laptop zurück.

"Sag nicht, dass du auch noch im Bett arbeitest."

"Wenn ich nur ein paar Stunden in der Firma bin, muss ich jede Minute nutzen, um zu Hause alles liegen gebliebene aufzuarbeiten. Wir haben noch keinen zweiten Geschäftsführer. Und es ist ja auch nicht so, dass ich momentan etwas anderes im Bett vorhaben könnte..."

Rokko musterte sie kurz, bevor er den USB-Stick in den Laptop steckte. Er öffnete den Ordner mit den Fotos und zeigte ihr verschiedene Locations. Besonders eine hatte es ihr angetan: Der Fuchsbau, ein Haus aus der Gründerzeit in der Oranienburger Straße, mit Wein bewachsen und einem wunderschönen Innenhof.

"Das ist perfekt!"

"Der Fuchsbau?"

"Ja." Lisa lächelte verzaubert. "Sieh's dir doch an: das Grün und Weiß der Wände, Unschuld und Garten Eden. Es ist perfekt für Hugos Kollektion 'Verführung'."

"Ja, du hast recht. Und Platz gibt es dort genug." Rokko nahm sich das Whiteboard und einen Stift. Er zeichnete für Lisa den rechteckigen Grundriss vom Fuchsbau-Hof auf. "Der Laufsteg kommt direkt aus dem Lokal und in der Mitte haben wir dann eine runde Bühne. Dort können wir kleine Bäume und Schlingpflanzen aufstellen und die Models laufen zwischen ihnen hindurch."

"Mit einem Apfel in der Hand!"

"Natürlich mit einem Apfel", lachte Rokko. "Und den geben die weiblichen Models dann den männlichen Models."

"Und die Äpfel stehen in einer großen weißen Schale bereits in der Mitte der Bühne."

Rokko zeichnete Schale und Laufwege in den Grundriss ein.

"Und hier", Lisa zeigte auf die dem Lokal gegenüber liegende Wand, "hier können wir das Catering aufbauen mit allem, was uns zum Thema 'Verführung' einfällt."

Wie zufällig berührten sich ihre Hände immer wieder auf dem Board, während sie weiter Pläne schmiedeten.

"Verführung..." überlegte Rokko, "was ist verführerisches Essen?"

"Hm. Austern. Aber die mag ich nicht essen und schon gar nicht anbieten."

"Aus Tierliebe?" Rokko sah sie leicht schmunzelnd an.

"Ja, wenn du so fragst. Außerdem finde ich sie zu glibberig, und somit überhaupt nicht verführerisch."

"Du bist die Chefin." Rokko lächelte sie weiter an. "Also gut, was bieten wir den Gästen statt dessen? Obligatorisch natürlich Champagner."

"Okay. Und Erdbeeren vielleicht, wenn wir die noch irgendwo bekommen können."

"Oder Kirschen als Ausweichobst."

"Du hast recht, Kirschen! Oooohhh."

"Und auch hier wieder viele rote Äpfel."

"Weintrauben bekommt man auch immer", meinte Lisa und steckte sich prompt eine der Weinbeeren, die sie auf dem Tisch stehen hatten, in den Mund. Wie in Trance beobachtete Rokko die Szene und konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass Weintrauben ein verdammt verführerisches Obst waren.

"Gut...ähm..." Rokko rang um Fassung. "Also, Obst haben wir genug. Ansonsten vielleicht noch Schnittchen in Herzform oder ähnlichem?"

"Klar. Mal gucken, was dem Catering noch dazu einfällt."

Rokko machte sich letzte Notizen und schloss dann seine Mappe.

"Ja, dann wären wir eigentlich schon fertig." Innerlich seufzte er. Rokko wollte noch nicht gehen.

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte Lisa fest, dass es gerade erst 22 Uhr war. Sie wollte nicht, dass Rokko schon ging. Plötzlich vernahm sie Lenas anhaltendes Schreien.

"Geh bitte noch nicht, ich bin gleich wieder zurück", sagte sie ihm noch schnell über die Schulter, bevor sie aus dem Zimmer ging, steckte aber noch mal den Kopf zur Tür rein: "Mach's dir so lange bequem. Weißt ja, wo alles ist."

Lisa nahm Lena auf den Arm und wiegte sie sanft, um sie zu beruhigen. Schnell war ihr Muckelchen wieder still und ließ sich wenig später in ihr Kinderbettchen legen. Als sich Lisa umdrehte, bemerkte sie Rokko, der in der Tür stand und die Szene zur Hälfte beobachtet hatte. Nun lächelte er sie an und fasste nach ihrer Hand, um sie ins Wohnzimmer zu führen.

Im Wohnzimmer ließen sie sich auf der großen Couch nieder. Rokko goss etwas Wein in die beiden Gläser, die er aus der Küche geholt hatte und überreichte Lisa ein Glas. Er hob sein Glas und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

"Auf dich, weil du Job und Muttersein so gut meisterst, obwohl dir mehr als ein Stein in den Weg gelegt wurde."

"Rokko..."

"Schhhhh." Er legte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen. "Trink."

Lisa lächelte und nahm einen Schluck vom halbtrockenen Weißwein. Doch sie musste noch Protest einlegen.

"Rokko, ohne Yvonne, Max, meine Eltern und vor allem ohne dich würde ich das nie schaffen. Ihr seid immer da, wenn ich euch brauche. Ich..." Lisa standen ein paar Tränen in den Augen und sie konnte nicht weiterreden. Rokko stellte ihre beiden Gläser wieder vorsichtig auf dem Tisch ab und nahm sie zärtlich in den Arm. Sanft strich er ihr übers Haar und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte zu. So saßen sie lange da, während leise Gitarrenmusik aus dem Radio kam. So schliefen sie auch ein, nachdem sie über dies und jenes gesprochen hatten und die Redepausen so gar nicht als unangenehm empfanden.

Später in der Nacht, wurde Lisa wach. Vorsichtig löste sie sich aus Rokkos Armen und half ihm, sich hinzulegen. Dann deckte sie ihn mit einer Decke zu. Sie strich ihm über seine dunklen Locken und begab sich in ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer, wo sie zufrieden einschlief.

Als Lisa am nächsten Morgen die Küche betrat, bot sich ihr ein sehr harmonisches Bild. Rokko, in Jeans und weißem Shirt, hatte Lena auf dem linken Arm und versuchte mit der rechten Hand Kaffeepulver in die Kaffeemaschine zu löffeln. Immer wieder sah er zu dem kleinen Mädchen und scherzte mit ihr. Lisa kaute verträumt auf ihrer Unterlippe und musste lächeln. Es sah so natürlich aus, wie Rokko da mit Lena stand und das Frühstück vorbereitete. Rokko spürte, dass er beobachtet wurde und drehte sich zu ihr um.

"Guten Morgen", begrüßte er sie mit einem Lächeln, dass Lisa nur zu gern erwiderte. Sie ging zu ihm, gab Lena einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss und wandte sich dann schließlich Rokko zu, um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen. "Danke", mehr konnte sie momentan nicht über die Lippen bringen und in diesem kleine Wort lag alles, was sie anders nicht auszudrücken vermochte im Moment.

Rokko tat ihr gut, sehr gut sogar. Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob eine Ehe mit ihm schöner und harmonischer verlaufen wäre - eben so, wie sie sich ein Eheleben mit David ausgemalt hatte. Was hatte ihr Rokko damals gesagt? Eher würde er sich das Herz raus reißen lassen, als das ihre zu brechen. Nachdem sie seines gebrochen hatte, war er trotzdem wieder sofort zur Stelle gewesen, als sie ihn um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Nun stand er in ihrer Küche, Lena auf dem Arm, und sah ihr, Lisa, so tief in die Augen, dass sie ihn hier und jetzt am liebsten geküsst hätte, um dem Überschwang ihrer Gefühle Ausdruck zu verleihen.

"Wovon träumst du nun schon wieder, Lisa Plenske?" fragte er sie mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen, dass seine Augen erreichte.

"Aber, Herr Kowalski, ich träume doch nie vor mich hin", antwortete Lisa gespielt entrüstet.

Langsam kam er einen Schritt auf sie zu und neigte sich nach vorn, bis seine Stirn die ihre berührte. Er sah sie eindringlich an.

"Alles okay?"

Lisa legte ihm ihre linke Hand in den Nacken und begann ihn sanft zu kraulen.

"Gerade jetzt, in diesem Moment, geht es mir so gut wie lange nicht mehr. Alles ist mehr als okay."

Rokko küsste sie auf die Stirn und lächelte sie dann wieder an. Sie ließen von einander los, sahen sich aber weiter in die Augen.

"Frühstück?"

"Gern", grinste Lisa und wollte ihm gerade Lena abnehmen, als es an der Tür klingelte.

"Erwartest du Besuch?"

"Nicht, dass ich wüsste", zuckte Lisa mit den Schultern.

Sie ging zur Tür. Die Klingel ertönte nun schon das zweite Mal ungeduldig, bevor Lisa öffnete.

"David!" Lisa hatte nun wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, ihn hier zu sehen.

"Guten Morgen, Lisa", begrüßte er sie mit einem Kuss auf die Wange. "Schön, dich wiederzusehen. Wo ist denn meine Prinzessin?"

Er sah sich suchend im Flur um und erblickte Rokko, der am Eingang zur Küche mit Lena auf dem Arm alles verfolgt hatte. David drängte sich an Lisa vorbei und ging direkt auf Rokko zu.

"Kowalski. Das ist meine Tochter."

Er nahm ihm Lena weg und begrüßte seine Tochter mit einem Kuss und wirbelte sie so durch die Luft, dass die Kleine vor Freude quietschte. Mit Lena auf seinem Arm wandte er sich wieder an Rokko.

"Ich hätt's ja wissen müssen, dass sich meine Frau Ihnen gleich wieder an den Hals wirft. Typischer Fall von Lückenbüßer."

Rokko sah ihn nur stumm, aber bestimmt an.

"Reiß dich zusammen, David!" ermahnte ihn jedoch Lisa. "Was willst du überhaupt hier?"

"Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, warst du es, die nach meiner Anwesenheit verlangt hat."

"Willst du das jetzt diskutieren!"

"Ich würde auch gern mal wieder etwas Zeit mit meiner Tochter verbringen."

"Ach, auf ein Mal!"

Rokko räusperte sich und schaltete sich in das Gespräch ein. "Ja, ich geh dann wohl besser."

"Rokko..." Lisa war verzweifelt. "David, geh bitte in die Küche. Wir reden gleich."

Dann lief sie schnell Rokko hinterher ins Wohnzimmer und ergriff seine Hand. Sofort erstarrte er in seiner Bewegung, blickte aber weiterhin auf den Boden.

"Rokko... Rokko, bitte, sieh mich an", flehte Lisa leise.

Langsam wandte er ihr seinen Blick zu.

"Glaub mir, ich würde tausendmal lieber jetzt mit dir hier sein. Aber..."

"Aber du bist mit ihm verheiratet", seufzte Rokko.

"Ja. Nein! Aber es gibt ein paar Dinge mit ihm zu besprechen. David ist es für gewöhnlich egal, was ich vorhabe."

Lisa war traurig und verzweifelt, versuchte aber ein Lächeln. Rokko kam einen Schritt auf sie zu und strich mit seiner freien Hand über Lisas Wange. "Kommst du klar?"

"Ja", flüsterte Lisa atemlos.

"Ruf mich an, falls du meine Hilfe brauchst. Okay?"

Lisa nickte. Rokko gab ihr wieder einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ dann die Wohnung. Lisa Plenske atmete tief ein und wieder aus und bereitete sich auf eine hitzige Diskussion mit ihrem Noch-Ehemann und einstigen Traummann vor. Dann ging sie in die Küche, wo David sich bereits Kaffee genommen hatte und sich über die Brötchen hermachte. Die idyllische Szene von vor 10 Minuten war zerstört und Lisa zurück in der Realität.


	5. 4 Verführerisches Obst

**4.Kapitel: Verführerisches Obst**

Drei Wochen vor der Präsentation war das Team also wieder komplett. Lisa war froh, dass David da war, um ihr einige Aufgaben abzunehmen. Gleichzeitig brachte seine Rückkehr aber auch neue Probleme mit sich. Sie mussten sich darauf einigen, wann er Lena abholen konnte, um allein mit ihr etwas zu unternehmen. Manchmal besuchten sie auch gemeinsam die Seidels, die nie müde wurden, Lisa und David zu drängen, sich vielleicht doch noch nicht scheiden zu lassen.

"Das gibt Gerede und somit wieder schlechte Publicity für Kerima", war Friedrich Seidels liebstes Argument. "Wenn Laura und ich uns bei jedem kleinen Problem getrennt hätten..."

"Ich will aber keine Ehe wie ihr führen", dachte Lisa dann immer bei sich, ohne es laut zu sagen. "Keine Ehe, die geprägt ist von Seitensprüngen und unendlichen Affären." Sagen wollte sie jedoch nichts dazu. Ihr Entschluss pro Scheidung stand fest, aber sie wusste, dass es nichts brachte, mit Seidel senior zu diskutieren. Viel zu sehr war er in alten Denkweisen verfangen.

Neben den Vorbereitungen für die Präsentation versuchte sie die Scheidung mit David voran zu treiben. Sie hatte viel darüber nachgedacht, was für Lena das beste wäre.

Drei Tage vor der Präsentation waren sie zusammen mit Rokko und Hugo am Abend noch in Davids Büro, um über letzte Details zu sprechen.

"Wie ist der Stand der Dinge?" fragte David das versammelte Team.

"Bühne und Dekorationen werden morgen geliefert und aufgebaut, mit dem Catering habe ich auch gesprochen. Die Pläne können vollständig umgesetzt werden", meldete sich Rokko als erster zu Wort. "Die Anzeigencampagne läuft seit zwei Wochen in Zeitungen und Zeitschriften.

Lisa blätterte in ihren Unterlagen und fuhr dann fort: "Die Models sind gebucht, Hannah übernimmt das Styling."

"Mein letzter Entwurf ist heute an die Näherinnen gegangen. Die Modelle müssten klar vor der Präsentation fertig werden." Hugo hatte nach Jahren endlich wieder die nötige Ruhe zum kreieren neuer Entwürfe gehabt. Alle waren darüber mehr als erleichtert, denn Hugo Haas hätte man nie 1:1 ersetzen können.

"Sehr gut", schloss David. "Dann hoffen wir mal, dass alles gut über die Bühne geht. Sollte es dennoch zu Problemen kommen, sind Lisa und ich ja auch noch da."

Alle standen auf, um das Büro zu verlassen. Rokko wollte gerade mit Lisa sprechen, als David sie zurückhielt. "Lisa, könnten wir vielleicht noch schnell ein Wort wechseln?"

Lisa wusste nicht, worüber er jetzt noch hätte reden wollen, zuckte aber mit den Schultern und ging wieder zu ihm. Rokko verließ mit einem letzten Blick auf Lisa das Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"Lisa," begann David zögerlich. "Ich habe mir überlegt, ob wir gemeinsam zur Präsentation gehen sollten."

Lisa runzelte die Stirn. "Und das soll was genau heißen?"

"Dass du an meiner Seite dorthin kommst. Dass wir wieder als Paar auftreten."

"David, wir sind kein Paar mehr."

Da ergriff er ihre Hand und kam so nah, dass er direkt über ihr stand. Sanft fuhr er fort: "Aber wir könnten es wieder sein. Die Scheidung muss doch nicht sein. Wir könnten dort gemeinsam auftreten und verkünden, dass wir uns wieder versöhnt haben. Was denkst du?" Als sie nicht antwortete, sprach er weiter: "Lisa ich liebe dich noch immer."

Lisa riss sich los und verließ sofort das Büro, ohne ihm auch nur eine kurze Antwort zu geben. Vor ihrem Büro stieß sie beinahe mit Rokko zusammen, der auf sie gewartet hatte.

"Rokko..."

Als er sah, wie bleich sie war, schloss er sie in seine Arme.

"Lisa, was ist denn? Du bist kreidebleich. Geht's dir nicht gut?"

Lisa schluckte und sah ihn an.

"Doch, doch, alles ist gut, denke ich. Wir sehen uns morgen." Damit löste sie sich aus seinen Armen, holte nur noch ihre Tasche und verließ dann schnell Kerima. Sie wollte jetzt nur noch allein sein, denn sie brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken.

Zur Präsentation ging sie tatsächlich mit David. Er holte sie zwei Stunden vorher von zu Hause ab. Lisa trug ein weißes Kleid, dass Hugo für sie passend zur Kollektion entworfen hatte: ein nicht zu weiter Ausschnitt vorn, weite Trompetenärmel aus einem Stoff, der durchsichtig war und ihre Arme zart umspielte. Das Kleid reichte ihr bis zu den Knien. Dazu trug sie weiße Ballerinas. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Ihr Make-up war schlicht: nur ein wenig Rouge auf den Wangen und farbloser Lipgloss auf den Lippen.

David trug einen schwarzen Anzug, darunter ein weißes Hemd, dessen vier obere Knöpfe nicht geschlossen waren. Sie sahen ein bisschen aus wie vor drei Jahren bei ihrer Hochzeit. Diesmal war aber noch Lena dabei. Ihre Tochter trug eine winzige rosa Bluse über weißen Hosen. Auch das hatte sich Hugo ausgedacht. Lisa musste lachen. Sie war gespannt, wie lange die weißen Hosen ihrer Tochter weiß bleiben würden. Mit dem Kinderwagen machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Fuchsbau, der nur etwa 20 Minuten von Lisas Wohnung entfernt war.

Als sie dort ankamen, waren Hugo, Hannah und Rokko bereits schwer beschäftigt, die letzten Dinge in Ordnung zu bringen. Hugo musste dringend noch etwas an einem der Kleider ändern, noch ein Zierelement darauf setzen, nahm sich aber Zeit, die Geschäftsführer von Kerima zu begrüßen. Verzaubert legte er den Kopf schief, als er entzückt ausrief: "Mes chères! Seht euch nur an! Die perfekte kleine Familie!" Er begrüßte Lisa und Lena mit einem Kuss auf die Wange, während David seinen Arm beschützend um Lisa legte.

Das entging Rokko, der am anderen Ende des Hofs in weißer Hose, weißem Hemd und locker gebundenem rotem Schlips stand, nicht. Als Lisa auf den Hof gekommen war, hatte es ihm den Atem verschlagen. Sie sah hinreißend aus in dem weißen Kleid. Und sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Gleich dahinter war aber David Seidel gekommen und legte nun seinen Arm um Lisa. Waren sie wieder zusammen? Gab es keine Scheidung?

Er hatte in den letzten Wochen wieder weniger Zeit mit ihr verbracht. David ging seinen Vaterpflichten wieder nach. Rokko vermisste es, Lena ins Bett zu bringen und dann gemütlich mit Lisa reden zu können. Geredet hatten sie seit Davids Rückkehr nicht mehr richtig. Da David einen Teil der Aufgaben bei Kerima übernommen hatte, erledigte der jetzt, was Lisa am Tag nicht geschafft hatte, so dass es keine Notwendigkeit für Rokko und Lisa gab am Abend weiterzuarbeiten. Rokko war oft so lange in der Firma, dass er nicht wusste, ob er Lisa so spät noch stören könnte. Ab und zu holte er Lena vom Kindergarten ab, wenn weder Lisa noch David Zeit hatten und brachte sie dann mit zu Kerima, wo irgendwer immer willig war, Zeit mit Lena zu verbringen.

Jetzt sah er, wie Lisa David zur Seite zog, um mit ihm zu reden. Was sie sagten, konnte er nicht hören. Aber sie so vertraut miteinander umgehen zu sehen, versetzte ihm einen Stich. Zumindest wusste er nun, warum Lisa seinen Vorschlag, mit ihm gemeinsam zur Präsentation zu gehen, dankend abgelehnt hatte. Für ihn war es wohl mal wieder an der Zeit, dass Feld komplett für David Seidel zu räumen. Wieder hatte er Lisa an den alten Konkurrenten verloren. Er seufzte gerade, als sich eine Hand auf seinen Rücken legte.

"Rokko, es sieht fantastisch aus! Genau so, wie wir es uns vorgestellt haben."

Lisa stand hinter ihm. Langsam drehte er sich um und versuchte ein Lächeln.

"Ja, es sieht fast genau so aus."

"Alter Perfektionist! Ich finde es traumhaft." Lisa strahlte ihn an. "Danke, Rokko." Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, hielt sich an seinem Arm fest und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Rokko schluckte. "Du siehst atemberaubend aus. Das Kleid steht dir sehr gut."

Lisa errötete leicht und strich sich verlegen eine imaginäre Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Danke. Du..."

"Lisa! Kommst du!" David rief nach ihr. "Wir müssen noch Fotos machen."

"Ich muss... wir sehen uns nachher, ja?" fragte sie Rokko, der stumm nickte.

Schon war sie wieder weg und auf dem Weg zu David und Lena. Die Fotografen warteten darauf, ein Bild von den Geschäftsführern zu machen. Rokko sah, wie David seine Arm um Lisa legte, die zufrieden lächelte. Dann nahm Lisa Lena auf den Arm, David stand hinter ihnen und sah sie verträumt an.

Mehr sah Rokko nicht. Er wollte nicht mehr sehen. Er ging ins Lokal und bestellte sich ein Glas Wasser. Erst zur Präsentation würde er wieder den Hof betreten.

Als es dunkel war, begann die Präsentation mit leiser Musik und zartem rosa Licht. Rokko kam durch einen Hintereingang und schlich sich auf seinen Platz hinter Lisa, die ohne David neben der Bühne stand. Lisa bemerkte ihn und drehte sich halb um, um ihn anzulächeln. "Ich hab dich schon gesucht", flüsterte sie und drückte leicht seine Hand, ließ sie dann aber wieder los, als die ersten Models den Laufsteg betraten. Es gab viel "Oh!" und "Ah!" - Hugos Kollektion kam beim Publikum an und wurde dann mit lautem Applaus bejubelt. Hugo zog Lisa und Rokko mit auf die Bühne und bedankte sich öffentlich bei ihnen dafür, dass sie ihm immer den Rücken frei gehalten und einen passenden Rahmen für seine Kollektion gefunden hatten. Erneut großer Applaus. Dann eröffnete Lisa das Büffet und verließ mit Rokko an der Hand die Bühne.

Unten angekommen fiel sie Hugo um den Hals. "Großartig, Hugo! Das ist eine deiner schönsten Kollektionen!" Auch Rokko gratulierte ihm. Dann wurde Hugo ihnen auch schon entrissen und von den begeisterten Gästen belagert. Lisa drehte sich zu Rokko um und strahlte ihn an. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, bis sie auch ihm um den Hals fiel. Er hielt sie fest, ganz fest und hätte sie am liebsten nicht mehr gehen lassen.

"Hast du Hunger?" fragte er sie, als sie sich nach einer halben Ewigkeit von einander lösten.

"Ja, ich hab den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen."

"Na dann, schnell zum Büffet, bevor alles weg ist", grinste er sie an.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zur großen Tafel, die gefüllt war mit allem, was sie sich ausgedacht hatten. Während Rokko ihre beiden Teller hielt, suchte Lisa etwas für sie zum Essen. Sie nahm sich einige Erdbeeren, die sie extra aus Spanien hatten einfliegen lassen. Ein kleine Weintraube fand sich auch auf ihrem Teller wieder, sowie ein paar Apfelstücken. Den anderen Teller füllten sie mit Canapés in Herzform. Lisa führte ihn in eine etwas entlegenere Ecke, um dort in Ruhe zu essen. An einem kleinen runden Tisch nahmen sie Platz.

"Puh, endlich Ruhe", seufzte Lisa lächelnd. "Darauf hab ich mich den ganzen Abend gefreut. Ich mag es nicht, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Aber das weißt du ja schon."

"Ja. Und als dein Marketingchef muss ich dir leider sagen, dass du dich nachher wieder ins Getümmel begeben musst." Lisa schmollte ein bisschen und Rokko musste lachen. "Als dein guter Freund kann ich dir aber sagen, dass du jetzt erst mal abschalten kannst. Ich werde die Presse fern halten."

Lisa seufzte entzückt auf. "Mein strahlender Ritter!" Sie grinste ihn an und steckte sich eine Weinbeere in den Mund. Als sie sie runtergeschluckt hatte, sah sie, dass Rokko noch nichts gegessen hatte. "Rokko, wenn du mich verteidigen willst, musst du stark sein." Sie nahm eine Erdbeere und führte sie zu seinem Mund. Zaghaft öffnete er seine Lippen und Lisa steckte ihm die Erdbeere in den Mund. Ein wenig Erdbeersaft lief ihm den Mundwinkel hinunter und Lisa streckte schnell ihre Hand aus, um den Saft sanft wegzuwischen, bevor er Rokkos weißes Hemd ruinierte. Rokko zuckte leicht zusammen bei der Berührung. Verdammtes verführerisches Obst! Wie sollte er sich nun noch zurück halten und sie nicht küssen? Er räusperte sich.

"Wo ist eigentlich Lena?"

"Bei ihren beiden Omas und Opas. Sie verwöhnen sie bestimmt schon wieder sehr." Lisa lachte. "Ich glaube, Lena weiß, wie süß sie ist und nutzt das sehr aus."

"Man kann der Kleinen aber auch nichts abschlagen", lachte auch Rokko und fügte in Gedanken für sich hinzu, dass er Lenas Mutter auch nichts abschlagen konnte.

Im Hintergrund spielte noch immer ruhige Musik und viele hatten begonnen zu tanzen. Rokko reichte Lisa seine Hand und fragte sie: "Darf ich bitten?"

Lisa grinste und nahm seine Hand gern an. Sie dachte an ihren ersten Tanz zurück. "Weißt du, als wir zum ersten mal getanzt haben und ich dir nicht die Führung überlassen wollte?"

Rokko erinnerte sich gern daran zurück. Damals hatte er gerade begonnen, sich in Lisa zu verlieben. "Ja, und es war gar nicht so schlimm. Ich hätte wissen müssen, wie ungern du dich führen lässt." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

Auf der Tanzfläche angekommen legte Rokko seine rechte Hand auf ihren Rücken und umfasste mit seiner linken Lisas zarte Hand. Sie legte ihre linke Hand in seinen Nacken. Langsam begannen sie zu tanzen und anders als beim ersten Mal war Lisa diesmal bereit, sich vollkommen von ihm führen zu lassen. Sie fühlte sich beschützt und sicher in Rokkos Armen. Lisa legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und er lehnte sanft seinen Kopf an ihren. So tanzten sie eine Weile, fast schwebend, nicht wissend, was um sie herum geschah. Rokko lächelte und genoss es, Lisa in seinen Armen zu halten. Vielleicht musste er sie doch noch nicht aufgeben.

"Ich hab dich vermisst, Rokko."

"Was?"

"Ich hab dich vermisst in den letzten Wochen. Seit David zurück ist, hatten wir kaum Zeit für einander. Du und ich."

"Hm."

Rokko spürte Lisas Atem an seinem Hals. Er schluckte schwer.

"Wir können ja vielleicht nächste Woche..."

"Lisa! Da bist du ja!"

Yvonne und Max waren an ihnen vorbei getanzt, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatten und machten nun auf sich aufmerksam. Lisa hob ihren Kopf und begrüßte ihre liebe Freundin mit einem Lächeln. "Yvonne, schön, dass du hier bist."

Lisa sah, dass Yvonnes Augen das bekannte Leuchten hatten und grinste. "Wann ist es denn so weit?"

"Sieht man mir das schon an? Noch 6 Monate." Max strich liebevoll über den Bauch seiner Frau. Das wäre dann wohl Kind Nummer 4.

"Ich wünsche euch alles Gute!" Lisa löste sich von Rokko und umarmte Max und Yvonne.

"Auch von mir herzlichen Glückwunsch!" strahlte Rokko die beiden an.

"Lisa, streng dich an, damit mein neues Muckelchen dann auch wieder jemanden zum Spielen hat."

"Mal sehen, was sich machen lässt", grinste Lisa und verabschiedete sich dann wieder von ihrer Freundin.

Sie blickte sich um und entdeckte ihre Eltern am Rand, Lena auf dem Arm von Bernd schon weggenickt.

Lisa seufzte und sah zu Rokko. "Ich werde wohl gehen müssen. Lena schläft schon. Und ich weiß nicht, wie lange mein Papa sich als Kinderbettchen zur Verfügung stellt."

Rokko war ein wenig enttäuscht.

"Soll ich dich begleiten?"

"Nein, ist schon okay. Es ist ja nicht weit. Und ich wäre beruhigt, wenn du vielleicht noch eine Weile hier bleiben könntest, um Hugo zur Seite zu stehen."

Lisa umarmte ihn zur Verabschiedung und ging dann rüber zu ihren Eltern. Rokko sah ihr nach, sah, wie sie Lena an sich nahm und zum Kinderwagen ging. Sah, wie auch David plötzlich wieder da war und ihr sein Jackett reichte, das sie sich um die Schultern legte. Sah, wie David ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Sah, wie David sie etwas fragte und Lisa nickte und schließlich allein nach Hause ging. Rokko atmete tief ein und aus. Er liebte Lisa jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr. Wie und ob er es ihr sagen sollte, wusste er noch nicht.


	6. 5 Wer verführt die KerimaChefin?

**Kapitel 5: Wer verführt die Kerima-Chefin?**

Am nächsten Morgen war Rokko in ihr Büro gekommen, ohne ihr einen guten Morgen zu wünschen oder sie auch nur anzusehen, hatte ihr einen Zeitungsausschnitt auf den Schreibtisch gelegt und war genau so schnell wieder verschwunden. Lisa verstand nicht, was los war. Sie griff nach dem Artikel und sah ein großes Foto von sich und David, mit Lena auf dem Arm. Daneben dann ein unscharfes Foto von sich und Rokko. Die Überschrift war riesig: "Große Verführung Kerima-Präsentation" und kleiner darunter "Wer verführt die Kerima-Chefin?"

Lisa verstand noch immer nicht und begann den Artikel zu überfliegen.

_(...) ein großer Erfolg. Auch privat sieht es bei den Seidels wieder rosig aus. "Wir haben uns versöhnt", ließ David Seidel wissen. "Meine Frau hat mich mit ihrem Charme wieder verführt", strahlte der Womanizer am Rande der Präsentation. Spekuliert werden darf, ob sich bereits ein neues Baby für Lisa und David Seidel ankündigt. "Dazu sag ich jetzt nichts", lächelte Seidel geheimnisvoll. _

_Doch was war das, was wir da zwischen Lisa Seidel und Kerimas Marketingleiter Rokko Kowalski sahen? Eng umschlungen tanzten sie den ganzen Abend zu romantischer Musik und fütterten sich gegenseitig mit Erdbeeren. Ist David Seidel, stadtbekannter Frauenheld, am Ende der Betrogene? Ist das neue Seidel-Baby vielleicht ein Kowalski? _

Lisa hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was dort stand. Sie stand auf und verließ ihr Büro auf der Suche nach David.

Als sie ihn am Catering entdeckte, strahlend, sich mit den Kollegen unterhaltend, kochte sie vor Wut.

"David Seidel! Wie kannst du nur!"

Sie stürmte auf ihn zu und zog ihn ein Stück von den anderen weg.

"Lisa, mein Schatz", begrüßte er sie und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Die Belegschaft jubelte und applaudierte. Rokko, der sich gerade einen Kaffee vom Catering hatte holen wollen, verschwand schnell wieder in seinem Büro. Er sah nicht mehr, wie Lisa David ohrfeigte.

Leiser, aber bestimmt fuhr sie fort: "Versöhnt! Wie kommst du darauf? Und was fällt dir ein mich zu küssen! Zum letzten Mal: ich will die Scheidung!"

"Aber Lisa, ich liebe dich doch", flehte er sie auf Knien an.

"David, das bildest du dir doch nur ein. Würdest du mich lieben, würdest du alles versuchen, mir nicht ständig das Herz zu brechen."

"Lisa, ich kann mich ändern."

"Vergiss es. Ich liebe dich nicht mehr. Es ist aus, David. Vorbei. Du hörst von meinem Anwalt."

Damit ließ sie ihn stehen und verließ wieder den Cateringbereich. So öffentlich hatte sie es gar nicht tun wollen, aber hatte sie denn eine andere Wahl, um endlich klar zu stellen, dass sie nie wieder die Frau an Davids Seite sein wollte?

Sie war immer noch aufgeregt, als sie schwer atmend vor Rokkos Büro stand. Was dachte er nur von ihr? Dass sie sich mit David versöhnt hatte, ohne ihm davon zu berichten? Er war ihr bester Freund. So etwas könnte sie ihm doch gar nicht verheimlichen. Und sie hatte sich selbst geschworen, dass sie diesem wunderbaren Mann nie wieder das Herz brechen wollte.

Lisa klopfte an seine Tür. Nichts. Sie hörte keinen Mucks. Noch mal klopfte sie. Dann drückte sie die Klinke hinunter. Langsam öffnete sie die Tür und blickte nach unten.

"K... kann ich reinkommen?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Nur zu", kam es leise von Rokkos Lieblingsplatz am Fenster. Er hatte hier eine Hängematte gespannt, in der er lag, wenn er nachdenken musste. Lisa ging zu ihm und strich vorsichtig über seine Haare. Rokko setzte sich auf, um sie ansehen zu können. Lisa setzte sich auf das Fensterbrett direkt neben ihn und sah ihn lange an. Sie versuchte von seinen Augen abzulesen, was er dachte.

Es war Rokko, der die Stille durchbrach. "Ich dachte, du würdest es mir wenigstens persönlich sagen, wenn du und David... wenn ihr wieder zusammen seid."

"Rokko..." Lisa schüttelte den Kopf. "Rokko, David und ich, da ist nichts mehr. Er hat gesagt, dass er mich noch liebt, er hat mich darum gebeten, die Scheidung nicht durchzuziehen. Aber ich will die Scheidung."

"Liebst du ihn denn nicht mehr?"

"Nein. Nach allem, was er mir angetan hat, kann ich das nicht mehr."

"Aber der Artikel..."

"Seit wann glaubst du denn, was in der Boulevard-Presse steht? Bin ich denn schwanger? Erwarte ich denn ein Kind von dir?"

Rokko lächelte wieder. "Nein, aber immerhin haben sie richtig erkannt, dass du mich gefüttert hast und dass wir "eng umschlungen" getanzt haben."

Sie sahen sich lange an.

Lisa nahm seine Hände. "Rokko?"

"Ja?"

"Ich würde dich jetzt gern küssen."

Rokko stand von seiner Hängematte auf und ging einen Schritt auf Lisa zu. Sie hob leicht ihren Kopf an und er senkte seine Lippen auf ihre. Erst begannen sie federleicht, ließen ihre Lippen nur kurz berühren. Doch der Kuss wurde bald schon intensiver und leidenschaftlicher. Lisa schlang ihre Arme um Rokkos Hals und er streichelte ihren Rücken mit seinen Händen. Sie legten alle Gefühle, die sie für den anderen hatten in diesen Kuss und erst als ihnen die Luft ausging, hörten sie auf, Rokko legte seine Stirn an ihre und sie atmeten schwer. Lisa war glücklich. Rokko fühlte sich, als würde sein Herz vor Glück überlaufen. Sanft strich er ihr jetzt über ihre Wangen und küsste sie noch ein mal.

"Kommst du jetzt mit raus? Ich wollte mit der Belegschaft anstoßen... und ich hätte dich gern an meiner Seite, wenn ich das tue."

Rokko nickte, nahm ihre linke Hand in seine rechte, und ging mit ihr Hand in Hand zum Catering. Sie dankten der gesamten Belegschaft für die gute Zusammenarbeit und stießen dann mit allen auf den großen Erfolg an. Dass nun Rokko und nicht David an Lisas Seite stand, schien niemanden zu verwundern. Die Ohrfeige für David hatten alle gesehen und sie waren dabei sich ihre eigene Geschichte zusammen zu reimen und dabei vielleicht ein bisschen der Pressegeschichte zu glauben. Wer die Kerima-Chefin verführte, war ihnen allerdings klar.


	7. 6 Damals und Heute

**Kapitel 6: Damals und Heute**

Gegen 3 beschloss Lisa, dass sie genug gearbeitet hatte. Sie nahm ihre Jacke und ihre Tasche und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Schnellen Schrittes lief sie zu Rokkos Büro und schielte durch seine Tür, bevor sie sacht klopfte. Er sah von seiner Arbeit auf und strahlt sie an. Seine Augen leuchteten, als Lisa auf ihn zukam. Sie umrundete seinen Schreibtisch, bis sie neben ihm war und setzte sich halb darauf. Sie hob ihre rechte Hand, um ihm durch die Locken zu fahren. Er zog sie auf seinen Schoß und küsste sie, erst sanft, dann leidenschaftlicher. Rokko genoss es, endlich wieder Lisa in seinen Armen zu halten. Zweimal zuvor hatte er sie gewonnen und verloren. Diesmal würde er sie nicht wieder gehen lassen.

Lisa küsste sanft seinen Hals, was Rokkos Atmung unregelmäßig werden ließ. Lisa grinste ihn an. "Vielleicht sollten wir das bei mir zu Hause weiterführen." Sie rutschte von seinem Schoß und lächelte ihn wieder an. "Kommst du mit?"

"Da fragst du noch?"

Rokko klappte die Mappe zu, die vor ihm lag und legte sie auf den Stapel neben seinem Schreibtisch. Dann nahm er seine Jacke und seine Tasche und ging Hand in Hand mit Lisa zum Fahrstuhl. Als sie einstiegen, zog Rokko Lisa wieder an sich und küsste sie stürmisch, so wie er es vor drei Jahren schon getan hatte. Als sich die Tür öffnete, strich Lisa schnell ihre Jacke glatt und ihre Haare glatt. Sie musste lachen. Lisa fühlte sich so frei und leicht wie vor drei Jahren. Rokko gab ihr das Gefühl von absoluter Zufriedenheit und Glück zurück. Und so schmiegte sie sich an ihn, als er seinen Arm um sie legte. So gingen sie zur S-Bahnstation und stiegen drei Stationen später in der Oranienburger Straße aus, um Lena aus dem Kindergarten abzuholen. Die kleine tapste fröhlich auf Lisa und Rokko zu, entschied sich dann aber dafür, erstmal Rokko zu umarmen.

"Hallo, meine kleine Lena", begrüßte er sich lächelnd und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Lisa musste grinsen. Lena war mitlerweile auf Rokkos Arm. Lisa beugte sich zu ihr rüber und gab ihr ebenfalls einen Begrüßungskuss. Dann strich sie über die Wange der Kleinen und machte sich daran, ihre Sachen zusammen zu packen. Rokko setzte Lena auf die kleine Bank in der Garderobe und begann damit, sie für den Weg nach Hause einzupacken: erst die Jeanshose, dann einen rosa Pullover und schließlich Schuhe, Jacke und Mütze.

"Seid ihr so weit?", fragte Lisa, als sie aus dem Gruppenraum zurück war.

Rokko grinste sie an und kam ein wenig aus seiner Hocke hoch, um ihr einen Kuss zu geben. Nur flüchtig, mehr konnten sie sich im Kindergarten nun wirklich nicht erlauben. Dann nahm Rokko Lena an die Hand und folgte Lisa die Treppen runter auf die Straße. Nach Hause war es nicht mehr weit.

Auf dem Weg kamen sie an einem Spielplatz vorbei. Natürlich wollte Lena unbedingt darauf spielen. Rokko gab Lisa seine Tasche und rannte mit Lena an der Hand zur Rutsche. Er befreite die Rutsche von den nassen Blättern und half Lena, die Leiter hochzuklettern. Dann rutschte die Kleine unter lautem Jubelgeschrei hinunter. Mittlerweile war Lisa bei den beiden angekommen und stellte sich grinsend neben Rokko. Lena war schon wieder oben und drauf und dran, zum zweiten Mal runterzurutschen, was sie prompt tat. Wenn Rokko gerade nicht Lena nach oben half, lehnte sich Lisa an Rokko an, nahm ein anderes Mal seine Hand und drückte sie fest, gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss. Plötzlich spürte Lisa, wie ein paar kleine Tropfen auf ihre Nase fielen.

"Komm, Lena, wir müssen nach Hase. Es fängt an zu regnen."

Natürlich wollte die Kleine noch nicht nach Hause und schob schmollend ihre Unterlippe nach vorn. Rokko hockte sich vor ihr hin und schmollte zurück. Dann grinste er, nahm Lena unter den Arm und rannte mit ihr eine Runde über den Spielplatz und schließlich zurück zu Lisa. Lena kicherte ausgelassen und rief fröhlich "Rokko! Rokko!" Im größten Regenschauer kamen sie dann endlich irgendwann an Lisas Wohnung an. Triefend nass patschten sie in den Flur, und zogen ihre Schuhe und Jacken aus. Lisa ging schnell ins Bad und holte zwei Handtücher. Eins drückte sie Rokko in die Hand, bevor sie mit Lena und dem zweiten Handtuch im Schlafzimmer verschwand. Rocko rubbelte mit dem Handtuch über seine schwarzen Locken, konnte aber gegen die Nässe, die seine Kleidung durchdrungen hatte nichts tun. Seine Hose war noch trocken, aber sein Hemd und der Pullunder darüber waren komplett durchnässt.

Aus dem Schlafzimmer hörte er ein Poltern und Lisas Schrei "Autsch!"

"Lisa, ist alles okay?"

Besorgt lief Rokko schnell ins Schlafzimmer. Dort fand er Lisa, die sich gerade vom Boden aufrappelte.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin nur ausgerutscht. Manche Dinge ändern sich nie, nicht wahr?"

Rokko lachte. "Ja, da hast du wohl recht." Dann fuhr er fort: "Sag mal, hast du vielleicht was für mich, damit ich aus den nassen Sachen rauskomme?"

Lisa brauchte nicht lange darüber nachzudenken. Schon war sie zum Schrank geeilt und suchte darin nach etwas. Rokko fragte sich, ob er jetzt wohl etwas von David anziehen müsse. Doch seine Bedenken wurden weggewischt, als Lisa ihm ein schwarzen Strickpullover präsentierte. "Den hast du mal bei mir in Göberitz vergessen", fügte sie leise hinzu, als sie ihm den Pullover reichte. Lisa biss sich ein wenig verlegen auf die Unterlippe. Rokkos Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben und er hob ihr Kinn leicht an, damit er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte.

"Und du hast ihn die ganze Zeit behalten? Auch nachdem..."

"Ja, auch nach der Hochzeit mit David. Ich hab den Pullover getragen, wenn ich allein war. Und zum Ende hin war ich viel allein." Sie lächelte ihn an. "Am Anfang hat er auch noch nach dir gerochen. Dein Aftershave und du. Es wird Zeit, dass du ihn mal wieder trägst, damit er wieder deinen Geruch annimmt."

Lisa kam noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Rokko hatte bereits seinen Pullunder ausgezogen und Lisas Hand wanderte an die Knopfleiste seines Hemds. Sie öffnete einen Knopf und fuhr mit der Hand unter sein Hemd. Sanft strich sie über den Stoff seines Unterhemds. Rokko zog die Luft scharf ein und legte seine linke Hand auf ihr Handgelenk. Dann zog er sie an sich und küsste sie. Schon kurz darauf kam Lena wieder ins Schlafzimmer gestürmt und forderte ihren Vanillepudding ein, den Rokko ihr versprochen hatte. Seufzend ließ Lisa von Rokko ab und drückte ihm den Pullover in die Hand, bevor sie mit Lena auf dem Arm in der Küche verschwand.

Rokko atmete tief ein und aus,um einen klarenKopf zu bekommen, zog sich das Hemd aus und den Pullover, den er gerade von Lisa bekommen hatte, wieder an. Er atmete ihren Duft ein. Sie hatte den Pullover all die Jahre behalten, sie hatte ihn sogar getragen! Rokko musste unweigerlich grinsen. Wie er sie liebte! Und jeden Tag wurde seine Liebe zu ihr größer und größer. Mit diesen Gedanken ging er in die Küche.

Gemeinsam kochten sie Vanillepudding, setzten sich an den Küchentisch, auf dem eine rote Decke mit weißen Punkten war, aßen unter viel Lachen den Vanillepudding, machten Pläne für's Wochenende (in den Zoo mit Lena!), ließen Lena dann die Bauklötze rausholen, um damit riesige Türme zu bauen und Rokko versprach Lisa, ihr den größten Turm der Welt zu bauen, um von dessen Spitze der ganzen Welt mitteilen zu können, wie sehr er sie, Lisa, liebte.

Später am Abend, einige Zeit nach dem Abendessen, saß Rokko mit Lena auf dem Schoß auf der Couch. Sie warteten auf den Sandmann, während Lisa abwusch. Doch Lena war so müde, dass sie noch während der Guten Abend-Geschichte einschlief. Behutsam nahm Rokko Lena auf den Arm und ging mit ihr in Richtung Kinderzimmer. Auf dem Weg hielt er kurz an der Küche, um Lisa bescheid zu geben. Die flüsterte ein "Danke" und Rokko ging weiter mit Lena. Er legte sie in ihr Bettchen und deckte sie zu. Leise lehnte er die Tür an und ging zu Lisa in die Küche. Er nahm ihr die letzten Tassen ab und stellte sie in den Schrank. Als er sich umdrehte, stand Lisa bereits vor ihm und schlang ihre Arme um seine Hüften. Sie umarmte Rokko so fest sie konnte und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

"Ich liebe Dich", flüsterte sie und Rokko konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Lisa begann seinen Hals zu küssen und spürte schon bald Rokkos Reaktion auf die zärtlichen Liebkosungen. Mit seinen Händen streichelte er ihren Rücken. Ihre Lippen fanden sich und trafen sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ihre Zungen begannen mit dem Tanz, der ihnen so vertraut war, aber so lange nicht statt gefunden hatte. Während sie sich küssten, gingen sie Schritt für Schritt ins Wohnzimmer und ließen sich dort auf das große Sofa fallen. Rokko zog Lisa auf seinen Schoß und begann nun seinerseits ihren Hals zu küssen. Seine Lippen wanderten zu ihrem Ohr und erreichten die wohlbekannte empfindliche Stelle. Wie auf Bestellungen seufzte Lisa auf und Rokko musste grinsen. Er wusste noch immer, wie sie auf welche Berührung reagierte.

Rokko blickte ihr direkt in die Augen und streichelte ihre Wange. Lisas Hände wanderten unter seinen Pullover über seinen Brustkorb. Liebevoll streichelte sie darüber und gab Rokko einen Kuss, federleicht.

"Wie früher..." flüsterte sie.

"Als wären die letzten Jahre nicht passiert", fuhr Rokko in den selben Gedankengängen fort. "Nur dass ich dich noch mehr liebe."

Lisa grinste ihn an und zog ihm langsam den Pullover aus. Er hob seine Arme, um ihr dabei behilflich zu sein. Dann küsste er sie zärtlich. Seine Lippen wanderten wieder zu ihrem Hals, während seine Hände mit den Knöpfen an ihrer Bluse beschäftigt waren. Ohne hinzusehen hatte er sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit geöffnet und streifte sie nun von ihren Schultern. Dabei bedeckte er die nun frei gewordene Haut mit zarten Küssen. Seine Lippen wanderten zu ihrem Schlüsselbein und dann etwas tiefer zu ihrem Busen. Lisa zitterte vor Erregung. Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen durch seine dunklen Locken und dann über seinen Rücken zu seinem Hosenbund. Schon waren ihre Finger am Hosenknopf und öffneten ihn langsam, danach den Reißverschluss. Rokko stöhnte leise auf. Seind Mund verließ ihren Busen und fand Lisas Mund schnell. Wieder ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Rokkos Hände fanden dabei schnell Lisas BH-Verschluss und öffneten diesen gekonnt. Er streifte den BH von ihren Schultern und ließ ihn neben das Sofa fallen. Zärtlich streichelte er nun ihre Brüste, was Lisas Atmung unregelmäßiger werden ließ. Trotz allem fand sie genug Verstand, um ihm aus seiner Hose zu helfen. Sie spürte sein Verlangen und konnte zwischen den Küssen immerhin noch "Schlafzimmer. Jetzt", flüstern. Lisa schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und Rokko stand mit ihr auf, um sie ins Schlafzimmer zu tragen. Dort angekommen setzte er sie sanft auf dem Boden ab und begann damit ihren Rock aufzuknöpfen und ihn ihr abzustreifen. Lisa nahm Rokkos Hand und zog ihn mit sich auf's Bett.

An diesem Abend küssten und streichelten sie sich noch lange, und liebten sich schließlich bis spät in die Nacht hinein. Es war nicht wie früher, es war sogar besser gewesen. Erschöpft schlief Lisa in Rokkos Arme gekuschelt ein. Bevor sie ins Land der süßen Träume abgedriftet waren, flüsterten beide nochmals "Ich liebe dich", und hielten sich ganz fest.


	8. Epilog

**Epilog**

"Guten Morgen, mein Engel", flüsterte es fast neben Lisa. "Hast Du gut geschlafen?"

Lisa schlug langsam ihre Augen auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Sie drehte sich zu Rokko und lächelte ihn an.

"Ich hatte einen wundervollen Traum, in dem mich ein Prinz wachküsste. Ich nahm ihn mit zu mir und kurze Zeit später machte er mich zu seiner Prinzessin."

"Mmhh, an den Traum kann ich mich auch gut erinnern", grinste Rokko zufrieden und schlang seine Arme fest um sie, um Lisa näher zu sein. Ihre Lippen näheren sich und verschmolzen zu einem innigen Kuss, der die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch nur noch wilder tanzen ließ.

Als sie hörten, wie sich die Tür zu ihrem Schlaftimer öffnete, ließen sie voneinander ab. Hineingetapst kam eine mittlerweile sechsjährige Lena mit einem kleinen dreijährigen Rokkolito an der Hand.

"Mama, Papa, der Zwerg nervt", stellte sie entrüstet fest. "Er will was essen."

Schon waren die beiden ins Bett gekrabbelt.

"Guten Morgen, Prinzessin Lena", begrüßte Rokko sie mit einem Schmatzer. "Du sollst Deinen Bruder doch nicht immer Zwerg nennen."

Er kitzelte sie aus, bis sie sich endlich ergab. Rufus hatte sich derweil an seine Mama gekuschelt: Lisa strich dem Kleinen durch seine dichten, dunklen Locken. 'Ganz wie der Papa', dachte sie immer wieder im Stillen und war glücklich. Aber schon meldete sich Lena wieder.

"Ich habe gesagt, Rufus will essen und ich hab auch Hunger. Und nachher kommt doch schon Vati! Wir gehen doch heute alle angeln!"

"Stimmt! Das hätte ich beinahe vergessen und hätte mir wieder sonst was vonD avid anhören können. Also, aufstehen Familie!" grinste Rokko, während er schon von Lena an der Hand aus dem Schlafzimmer in dei Küche gezogen wurde. Wenig später folgte Lisa mit Rufus auf dem Arm und war so zufrieden und glücklich, wie man es überhaupt nur sein konnte - wie jeden Tag in den vergangenen drei Jahren.

Rokko hatte ihr gebrochenes Herz zusammengeflickt, hatte einen neuen Anfang mit ihr gemacht, war ein großartiger zweiter Papa für Lena und hatte ihr Rufus geschenkt. Und irgendwas sagte ihr, dass Familie Kowalski in den nächsten Jahren noch wachsen würde.

ENDE


End file.
